Snowstorm
Snows''t''or''m'' Episode 2, Season 1 of Cold. Enjoy! Snowstorm Shade came over again this morning to remind us what we were doing. “Okay, remember, this patrol is setting out to find an ideal hunting spot for the Clans. Obviously it doesn’t have to be perfect, but the Clans are counting on you guys.” Crowheart nodded. He was the youngest of the five Clan cats, and his eyes were always alert. Minnowfur and Reedtail sat together, whispering softly to one another. Dawnfur's eyes were narrowed, and she snapped. "Why are we taking orders from a rogue? Rogues don't know what's best for the Clans!" Shade glared at the hot-headed she-cat. "I know how your Clan is going to get food during this cold season. I would suggest shutting that mouth of yours if you want to be fed." Dawnfur glared back, but turned away. Snowbreeze mewed softly. "How are we supposed to feed our Clan from afar? Do we move our Clans over? Away from the lake?" I shook my head. "No. I will lead you to a nearby spot where patrols will hunt and and carry the prey back to the Clans." Snowbreeze sat down, now satisfied. Dawnfur opened her mouth again. "How will four patrols be enough to feed four Clans?" Shade took over. "Each Clan will continue to send out patrols one after another. We need to ensure that the Clans always get enough food to eat. If necessary, we will find two places for the Clans to hunt." Dawnfur mewed again. "Then what if another Clan steals ShadowClan prey?" Shade glared at the tawny she-cat. "This isn't about which Clan is stronger than the rest. This is about''surviving.Each Clan will have an assigned spot, and you five are responsible for telling your Clans their spot. It would be wise not to steal because it is going to be hard to survive such a cold season." "Hard?" Dawnfur snorted. "Maybe its hard for you weak rogues, but for ShadowClan warriors, its way too easy." Snowbreeze glared at the ShadowClan warrior. "Stop boasting. When we're out there later, you'll be down on your knees begging us to feed you." I admired Snowbreeze. She was a quiet she-cat, yet she was always ready to speak up with the sharp side of her tongue. Her white fur was fluffed up against the wind, and her eyes were slightly narrowed. Dawnfur glanced over the WindClan she-cat, and sniffed rudely. "We'll see." She muttered, turning her back again. Shade reviewed the rest of the rules and sent us off. I glanced back at my sister, and waved my tail as my group padded away. She waved back, and lifted a paw and dipped her head. That was our sister farewell. I did it back to her, and she smiled. The journey was a silent one, for we were facing the wind, fighting our way with every step. It was so hard to drag one foot out of the snow and push against the wind. Even Dawnfur's face was scrunched up in concentration as the six of us struggled through the snowstorm. ''What a misfortune, I thought, we’ve barely started this journey and the snow’s already thickening. It looks like a storm’s coming up soon. '' We continued, step by step, plunging our way through snow drift after snow drift. It constantly got in our eyes, or fur, and it was definitely a difficult journey. “Search for shelter!” I commanded, “We must some place to stay!” But even as I said this, it was useless. Everything was a blanket of white, and the trees we saw would be of no use. For the next hour, we struggled through the harsh wind and thick snow, hoping to spot some place to stay out of the wind. ''We can’t give up! I thought fiercely, helping Minnowfur up as we continued to battle with nature, What would Shade say? ‘This is only the first challenge you’ll have to face, Storm, life is full of challenges after all. I gritted my teeth and promised Shade, I’ll make you proud, sister! I’ll keep fighting until I reach my goal! “Find anything yet?” I called out. Dawnfur shook her head, “There’s nothing in this wasteland!” she spat, “We’re going to be lost at this rate.” “It’s not a wasteland,” Snowbreeze scolded, “There’s beauty in everything.” “Not in a land of white!” “I just said,” Snowbreeze frowned, “There’s beauty in everything, including snow and ice.” Dawnfur opened her mouth to retort back, but Crowheart stepped in, “Guys – she-cat’s – now’s not the time to argue about this! We’re in the midst of a crisis and you two are arguing about petty things.” Dawnfur sniffed and turned away to continue her trek through the snow, but Snowbreeze’s gaze lingered on Crowheart. “Let’s go!” I jerked my head towards them, “We have to get out of here as soon as possible.” The others nodded and our struggle for freedom continued. It seemed like hours until Minnowfur nearly collapsed from exhaustion. Reedtail yowled over the howling winds. "When shall we stop? We can't go far in this weather." Minnowfur nodded. "In a snowstorm like this, we could be easily swept away by the wind." I wanted to stop. I really did. But there were still no shelter spots in sight. "We'll stop when we find some good shelter!" There were a plethora of trees, but all of them were either too skinny or were all dead from the winter frost. None were good enough to be a good shelter or us. Dawnfur hissed at me. "There's a big tree over there." She muttered through clenched teeth. "I can barely feel my paws in this freezing snow." Crowheart yowled as he felt the tug in his pelt. "The snow's getting worse! We have to take cover!" All six of us struggled to race to the big clump of trees, and Reedtail yowled as Minnowfur tripped and fell on the ice cold floor. "Storm!" I turned around, frantic. "Minnowfur!" The RiverClan she-cat was yowling at us to move on. "Move on! We can't all be taken by this storm!" Storm. It was my name. I should know these disasters. Dawnfur watched me carefully through narrow eyes. "Well?" She demanded, "What are we going to do?" I was on the verge of panic. What can I do? I’ve never really experienced snow storms before… I mentally smacked myself to steady my thoughts. Shade would know what to do! Think about what she’s talk you about blizzards. My sister’s words flowed back to me. “Remember Storm, if you do encounter a big storm, take cover ''immediately. Don’t take any chances. If you see shelter, seek it quickly. Get everyone there and stay put. Have the most experienced cats help the weaker cats so nobody gets blown away.'' I took a deep breath and began issuing orders. "Dawnfur, take Crowheart to the big oaks. Reedtail, shelter Minnowfur. Minnowfur, try to stay still and don't move. Dig your claws into the ground." I ordered. "Snowbreeze, try to get to Minnowfur and save her. I'll help Reedtail." The two of us moved cautiously towards the two RiverClan cats. "Hold on tight!" I yowled at them. Dawnfur was already at the big oaks, yowling at us to hurry. Crowheart watched us in terror, not knowing how we were all going to get out alive. I didn't know either. Snowbreeze seemed the best at moving through snow. She deftly hopped towards Minnowfur and reached her. Reedtail was shivering next to the screaming she-cat. "Can you help her?" He whispered. Snowbreeze nodded, and began dragging Minnowfur back. Reedtail seemed to follow. I beckoned to them. "Hurry! The longer we stay out here, the more danger we are in!" The there cats moved cautiously, trying not to let the wind blow them away. I inched closer, and reached for Reedtail. The second before my teeth grabbed his scruff, he slipped. "Storm!" He screamed. "Reedtail!" I yowled. "Hold on!" I raced into the snowstorm, desperate to the save the RiverClan tom. "I'm coming!" I shouted. My paws slipped on the icy cold surface, but I refused to let the tom go in vain. I reached out with my paw, wanting to latch onto Reedtail and bring him to safety. I was almost there and- But the tom was being whipped away by the snowstorm, and his eyes were wide with horror. Minnowfur looked back, and shrieked in terror. "Reedtail!" A sudden blast of cold wind knocked me backwards and when I managed to open my eyes… “Reedtail!” Minnowfur’s anguished cry split the air. But the RiverClan tom was gone, and there was nothing I could do. Gritting my teeth, I barely managed to reach the trees before Snowbreeze helped me into the cover of the big oaks. Dawnfur hissed at me. "Why didn't you save him?" I glared at the tawny she-cat. "It isn't so easy to fight a storm! I was right about to get him too!" "But you are storm." Dawnfur growled. "You should have been able to save Reedtail." The ShadowClan she-cat glared accusingly at me. "I'm sorry you weren't there to save him." I hissed. "I'm sure''you''would have been able to save Reedtail." Dawnfur glanced back at me, and growled. "At least I would have tried." "I did try you arrogant she-cat!" I resisted the urge to claw at Dawnfur. "Just because I'm a rogue doesn't mean I don't care about you Clan cats!" I turned away, seething. Minnowfur sobbed. "He's gone! He promised that we would have beautiful kits. Wonderful ones. One that would one day be leader of RiverClan! Now he's gone..." "Hush..." Snowbreeze murmured, her eyes still shocked. We had just started on this journey. How could we lose someone already? Now I knew how strong the leaf-bare storms were. We had to be careful. Crowheart slid in beside me. "I'm sorry it seems that you killed Reedtail. I know you tried to save him." "He's not dead." "What?" Crowheart mewed. "He just got caught in a snowstorm!" "He might not be dead though." I mewed. "We have to believe in him." The black tom dipped his head. "Of course." He murmured. "I'm sure MInnowur would be delighted to see Reedtail again." He rose, seeming like he was going to leave. "Don't." Crowheart froze. "Hm?" "Don't leave please." I mewed, eyes pleading. "Alright." Crowheart sat back down next to me. "Do you really believe we'll find Reedtail again?" "Yes." I mewed, eyes hardening. "We have to." The End. Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold